Casa dos Manés
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: A Hufflepuff, no fim das contas, era mesmo a casa dos manés. Ou melhor, dos trouxas (se esse termo não se referisse a outra coisa, no mundo da magia), que se importavam mais com as outras pessoas do que consigo mesmos, que tentavam se dar bem com todos, não recebendo a mesma simpatia em troca.


**"Elabore uma redação sobre como a sua casa de Hogwarts influenciou para a Segunda Guerra Bruxa".**

Cecília mordia a ponta da pena, enquanto mantinha o olhar fixo no pergaminho, que estava vazio, exceto pelo enunciado.

Afinal, o que ela poderia escrever?

Ela pertencia à Hufflepuff, a casa dos leais, trabalhadores, justos e pacientes (embora a parte do "paciente" ficasse pela conta de quem quisesse). Não sentia vergonha de ter sido selecionada para a casa amarela e preta, mas as pessoas não costumavam dar-lhes valor.

Era sempre a Gryffindor quem recebia os créditos positivos, a Slytherin recebia os créditos negativos, e a Ravenclaw era outra casa esquecida, mas recebia destaque por seus integrantes belos e inteligentes.

A redação seria para o dia seguinte, e fazia uma semana que ela encontrava-se nesse impasse, na indecisão sobre o que escrever.

Newt Scamander foi um grande nome da Hufflepuff, e causou vários problemas para a MACUSA, mas não tinha envolvimento algum com a Segunda Guerra, infelizmente. Se tivesse, ela teria muito o que escrever.

— O que você escreveu? — ela perguntou à sua amiga, de mesmo nome.

— Sobre a história de Helena Ravenclaw — respondeu a garota da casa azul e bronze.

— Eu não tenho ideia de como farei isso... — ela confessou, deixando a pena de lado.

— Escute... A Hufflepuff não é, basicamente, sobre a amizade? — Cecília perguntou, os olhos fixos em um livro de feitiços — Então, fale sobre a sua relação com as outras casas.

— E o que isso tem a ver com a Segunda Guerra? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Vejamos... — a outra limpou a garganta, antes de continuar — A Guerra não aconteceu pelo preconceito entre linhagens de sangue? Não iniciou-se na Slytherin? A Gryffindor não acabou com isso? A relação entre integrantes de diferentes casas faz a diferença!

As duas olharam para trás, ao escutar seu nome sendo chamado, mas era um chamado dirigido à Ravenclaw.

— Bem, boa sorte. Eu faria um rascunho, se fosse você! — Cecília sorriu levemente, levando o livro consigo — E, a propósito, existe uma Segunda Guerra dos muggles, então não encurte o nome, podem se confundir.

A Hufflepuff revirou os olhos, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o pergaminho.

Bem, se falaria da sua relação com as outras casas, deveria comparar as pessoas que conheceu de cada casa.

 _Hufflepuff X Gryffindor._

Desde tempos, as duas casas mantinham uma relação amistosa. Era como se a Hufflepuff fosse uma extensão da casa vermelha e dourada. Muitos consideravam que a lealdade pertencia à Gryffindor, o que tirava uma das qualidades características dos Hufflepuff. A Gryffindor era dos corajosos, cavalheiros e ousados.

Cecília não tinha problemas com os Gryffindor, mas, apesar da relação amistosa, eles não valorizavam a amizade que tinham. Na Batalha de Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff foi a casa, logo depois da Gryffindor, que teve mais apoiantes em proteger a escola, enquanto poucos Ravenclaw permaneceram, e nenhum Slytherin.

Ela não tinha um amigo específico da casa, mas, sempre que cruzava com alguns colegas, nos corredores, eles exalavam um ar de arrogância perceptível a quilômetros de distância. Sinceramente, não havia diferença entre a Gryffindor e a Slytherin, talvez fosse isso que causasse tanta rivalidade entre as casas. Uma tentando se sobrepujar à outra.

 _Hufflepuff X Ravenclaw._

Por serem tão subestimadas, causava uma certa cumplicidade entre os integrantes de ambas as casas. Cecília não tinha nada de ruim para falar sobre a Ravenclaw, era amiga de uma.

Se bem que era irritante a necessidade de sempre terem uma resposta na ponta da língua, não dando chance para integrantes de outras casas.

A Hufflepuff não recebia destaque nas matérias, exceto herbologia e TCM, e também não costumava ganhar as copas de quidditch. Não importa o quanto se esforçassem, nunca eram melhores do que os outros. Além de que a diretora da casa representava perfeitamente bem a qualidade da justiça.

Gryffindor recebia preferência de toda a escola, a Slytherin tinha um diretor bem imparcial, e a Ravenclaw... Bem, eles corriam atrás de seus pontos.

Comparar as vezes que a Hufflepuff recebeu a taça das casas para as outras casas... O dia deles chegaria. A Slytherin ganhou muitas taças, antes da chegada de Harry Potter, e a Gryffindor ganhou várias outras, durante e depois desse tempo.

Apesar de tudo, um deles foi escolhido pelo cálice de fogo...

 _Hufflepuff X Slytherin._

Era uma relação bem conturbada, na verdade.

Se os Gryffindor ignoravam-nos, apesar da amizade, a Slytherin aproveitava-se de sua vontade de ajudar aos outros. Era a casa dos astutos, os que seguiam qualquer meio para atingir aos seus fins, afinal de contas.

Era impossível, porém, não sentir pena do modo como eram tratados. Cada Slytherin era observado como se fosse um possível bruxo das trevas. Das quatro casas, a Gryffindor era a menos caluniada.

 _Como a Hufflepuff contribuiu para a Guerra?_

Teve a taça, que era um objeto maligno, mas a sua existência não foi exatamente uma ajuda.

Os únicos herdeiros de Helga Hufflepuff foram pertencentes à família Smith. Hepzibah morreu, quando a taça foi roubada. Zacharias Smith foi um idiota, que deixou infelizes herdeiros, tão insuportáveis quanto o pai.

O simples apoio, talvez. Se tivessem menos combatentes, todos da Gryffindor, mais pessoas poderiam ter morrido. Integrantes da casa lutaram contra os Carrow, quando a escola ficou sob o controle de Voldemort.

Não eram coisas tão grandiosas e sobressalentes, mas, se havia algo que ela sabia, era que os pequenos detalhes importavam. Cecília já tinha escutado sobre os vira-tempos. Perigosos, a mínima mudança no tempo poderia mudar toda a realidade existente. Uma cadeira movida em um ângulo diferente, poderia fazer com que alguém tropeçasse, por exemplo, e isso mudaria algum fato, que ocorreria posteriormente.

A história da Hufflepuff não tinha terminado, e Cecília achava impossível que a escola, algum dia, acabasse, ou mesmo que nenhum outro bruxo das trevas tentasse se erguer. Poderia demorar décadas, talvez séculos, mas um dia isso aconteceria. E, quem sabe, um Hufflepuff não teria maior destaque?

Eles não poderiam fazer mais nada, se as pessoas não aceitavam dar créditos aos seus feitos.

A sineta tocou, indicando o começo de alguma aula, mas Cecília pegou a pena novamente, começando a escrever.

Aquela redação tinha um toque do diretor Longbottom (duvidava que o professor Binns tivesse tomado aquela iniciativa), ela tinha certeza disso. Os preconceitos não terminariam com uma redação, mas a tentativa era válida.

O que não podia acontecer era que todos ficassem quietos, sem tentar uma mudança.


End file.
